1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat assembly, especially to a seat assembly in which a circumference of a cloth surface is bent several times and injected material for a frame infiltrates into pores of the cloth surface completely so as to integrate and connect the circumference of the cloth surface with the frame as well as the support tightly.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
While sitting on a seat, the seat provides people with greater comfort. Chairs with various designs are with different functions such as supporting, blocking up or leaning. A general seat consists of a seat cushion, a seat back and a headrest respectively providing user's bottom, back and head support. The seat cushion, the seat back and the headrest all includes a support, a cloth surface and a frame that connects the cloth surface with the support.
Refer to FIG. 10, a general seat assembly available now includes a support 5, a cloth surface 6 and a frame 7. A joining slot 51 is formed on the support 5 and a joining block 71 corresponding to and mounted into the joining slot 51 is formed on the frame 7. Thereby an edge of the cloth surface 6 folded and mounted into the joining slot 51 is pressed and fixed between the support 5 and the frame 7.
However, when a person sits on the seat, most of his weight is distributed over the cloth surface 6. After prolonged use, the edge of the cloth surface 6 fixed between the support 5 and the frame 7 begin to wear and slip and finally break along a connection area between the joining slot 51 of the support 5 and the joining block 71 of the frame 7. The seat is damaged.
Thus there is a need to provide a new design of the seat assembly formed by the support 5, the frame 7 and the cloth surface 6 connected with one another. The novel seat assembly can overcome shortcomings of conventional seat assembly in which slipping and detaching of the cloth surface 6 occur after the edge of the cloth surface 6 receiving user's weight on the seat for a long period.